1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a grounding plate secured therein.
2. Description of Related Art
TW patent No. M367498 discloses an electrical connector comprising an insulator, a plurality of ESATA terminals, a plurality of USB terminals and a grounding plate. The insulator defines a receptacle space running through the front face thereof and a mating tongue extending into the receptacle space along a first orientation. The mating tongue defines a first face and a second face opposite to the first surface. Each of the ESATA terminals has a contact section disposed in the first face of the mating tongue, and each of the USB terminals has a contact section disposed in the second face of the mating tongue. The grounding plate is disposed between the first and second faces of the mating tongue, and is spaced with the ESATA and USB terminals by the mating tongue. The disposition of the grounding plate efficiently prevents the electromagnetic interference of the ESATA and USB terminals. However, with the continuously development of the high frequency transmission, the signal interference between terminals is becoming obvious.
In view of the foregoing, an electrical connector with a grounding plate coupled therein is able to resolve the problem described aforementioned would be desirable.